


Le conte sous l'arbre

by Chrissie_Grainger



Series: O. L. N. I. : Objet Littéraire Non-Identifié [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Auto-édition, Chrissie Grainger, Conte hybride, Extrait promotionnel, Gen, O. L. N. I. : Objet Littéraire Non-Identifié, One Shot, Presentation, Roman français
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissie_Grainger/pseuds/Chrissie_Grainger
Summary: Raphaël était un jeune garçon déjà abîmé par la vie. Un soir de printemps, il trouva refuge sous le saule pleureur de son jardin, qu'il pensait somme toute assez normal.L'arbre s'avéra en réalité l'hôte d'un esprit millénaire, qui offrit de bon cœur un soutien psychologique à l'enfant.





	1. Première de couverture

Avant toute chose, voici la première de couverture officielle :


	2. Présentation et résumé

Présentation :

 

 **Titre :** Le conte sous l'arbre

 **Auteur :** Chrissie Grainger

 **Éditeur :** Plateforme d'auto-édition Lulu.com

 **Date de publication :** 5 mai 2018

 

 **Genre :** Conte hybride

 **Nombre de pages :** 32 pages

 **Nombre de mots :** 3 992 mots

 

 **ISBN :** 978-0-244-98575-2

 

 

Résumé :

 

Raphaël était un jeune garçon déjà abîmé par la vie. Un soir de printemps, il trouva refuge sous le saule pleureur de son jardin, qu'il pensait somme toute assez normal.

L'arbre s'avéra en réalité l'hôte d'un esprit millénaire, qui offrit de bon cœur un soutien psychologique à l'enfant.

 

_Ce court roman présente de nombreuses caractéristiques empruntées au genre du conte, mais il n'est pas destiné à un public aussi jeune._


	3. Extrait

L'enfant en pleurs se réfugia sous le feuillage réconfortant du gigantesque saule pleureur.

Ainsi éloigné de son foyer, ainsi camouflé des regards extérieurs, le petit garçon se blottit en boule contre le tronc épais, et continua de sangloter.

Les heures passèrent, le soir tomba, mais personne ne semblait à sa recherche. Il présuma qu'aucun membre de sa famille ne voulait s'embêter avec sa présence. Alors que les étoiles s'allumaient une à une dans le ciel, ni parent, ni frère, ni sœur, n'avait encore approché l'arbre majestueux, pourtant l'élément le plus remarquable du grand jardin.

Raphaël, le petit garçon âgé de neuf ans, frissonna sous l'air rafraîchi, et releva la tête. Les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, les cheveux en bataille de sa course loin de la maison... et des contusions sur son visage, plus ou moins prononcées.

Son père lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave. Les marques étaient plus facilement visibles que d'habitude, car les coups n'avaient cette fois-ci pas été portés sur les autres parties de son corps – mais elles auraient disparu avant la fin des vacances scolaires de printemps.

Avant donc que Raphaël ne retourne à l'école, et que les hématomes n'éveillent les soupçons. Son père avait toujours pris les précautions nécessaires pour rester au-dessus de toute suspicion.

Le feuillage du saule pleureur était suffisamment dense pour cacher le petit garçon aux regards extérieurs – du moment qu'il restait silencieux pour ne pas trahir sa position. Il était cependant aussi trop dense pour que Raphaël puisse distinguer la moindre forme à l'extérieur de sa cachette.

Ignorant ses frissons, il se releva, pour se diriger vers l'extérieur. Doucement, il poussa quelques amas de feuilles suspendues... et arrêta net ses pas. Aucune lumière ne brillait, à aucune des fenêtres de la maison.

Raphaël soupira. Ils devaient certainement être tous partis se promener en ville, profitant du retour tardif du beau temps.

Et ils l'avaient laissé en arrière. Quel fardeau il devait être !... Encore indécis sur la marche à suivre, il se contenta pendant un instant de rester planté là où il se trouvait...

“Petit garçon être seul ?” fit soudain une voix mélodieuse, dans une syntaxe approximative. “Être abandonné ? A pleuré tout l'après-midi...”

Raphaël fit brusquement volte-face, ses yeux cherchant frénétiquement la source de cette voix. Elle lui avait semblé provenir de derrière lui...


	4. Intéressé.e ?

**Intéressé.e ?**

Vous pouvez retrouver ce roman à la fois sur le site de l'auto-éditeur Lulu.com, ou bien encore référencé sur Amazon.

 

**En espérant entendre vos retours sur les différents sites et réseaux sociaux ;)**


End file.
